


In the Middle of The Bar

by BecaAMM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Public Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Jon fingers Sansa in the middle of the bar.





	In the Middle of The Bar

“Don’t,” Jon whispered.

Sansa swallowed down a moan, watching as his hand moved slowly under her skirt and looked around the bar. Their friends had dragged the two of them there with her boyfriend was making a good use of the situation.

With two of his thick fingers buried inside her cunt, the heel of his hand rubbing against her clit and his hard cock pressed against her back, she didn’t know how long she could last.

“You gonna cum, sweet girl?” her boyfriend whispered into her ear. “Fuck, I can feel your cunt squeezing my fingers.”

“Jon…” Sansa gasped.

“Shh,” he pressed her clit harder, making circles with his wrist. “You’re going to cum  **silently**. Do you think you can be a good little girl and do that for me?”

She nodded quickly, biting her lip and his sinful lips touched her ear.

“So cum for me.”

Sansa reached her orgasm with a soft whimper, and Jon stimulated her the whole time. When she finally came down, he pulled his fingers from inside her and stopped by her side – making sure she could see him licking his fingers clean

Sansa breathed deep and he looked around for a moment before touching her ear with his lips again.

“Go to the men’s restroom,” he whispered, his voice thick and pouring arousal. “I need to fuck you.”

Fuck.

 


End file.
